


warm sheets in quarantine

by specialagentpao



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, SEX!, almost no plot?, post-fight the future, slight exhibitionism, xf porn battle 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentpao/pseuds/specialagentpao
Summary: prompt #66: Quarantine sex in Antarctica.from the xf porn battle list





	warm sheets in quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it!
> 
> (to the person who sent the prompt: I hope you like it and it meets your expectations!)

Scully shivered against him. They were covered by at least 5 or 6 layers of blankets. When they arrived at the nearest facility there in Antarctica, the nurses stripped them off their wet clothes and buried them under blankets together.

Mulder laid on his side, giving Scully his back. She rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. Her whole body made contact with his.

She shivered against him. Scully sighed and snuggled up even more to Mulder. He cleared his throat and turned around. His eyes were half-closed. He took her in his arms and burrowed her close to his chest.

His arms tightened around her bare body. Her cheek pressed against his chest. Scully felt calm at the sound of his heartbeat in her ear. It helped her fall asleep calmly for a little while.

* * *

She couldn’t really tell if she’d been asleep for long. Scully woke with a heavy urge to pee. She was very comfortable in his arms but she couldn’t hold it any longer. 

“Mulder.” She tipped her face up.

His eyes fluttered open slowly. “Hmm?” he closed his eyes again to clear them from sleep.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Her whisper tickled his chest hair. Mulder loosened his arms from around her and moved away a little. “Do you need me to come with you?”

“Please?”

Mulder stood first and peeled a blanket from the bed. Scully hugged herself as she walked to Mulder. He draped the blanket around her and they walked to the bathroom.

They were being kept in a room with a bed and a door-less bathroom. The light turned on immediately as she walked inside it. Their eyes squinted, getting used to the amount of light.

Scully sat down and yelped when she felt the seat ice cold against her thighs and buttocks. Mulder turned to her alarmed.

His half-hard dick bobbed, slapping once against his thigh. “What’s wrong?” Scully tried not to look past his bellybutton.

“The seat is freezing.” He nodded and turned to give her some privacy. She saw some of it and felt a bit impressed. She’s seen him before but not in that state.

He turned to face her when she flushed the toilet. “Are you…” He nodded and went to lift the lid as he stood in front of it.

They walked back to bed. Scully was going to unwrap from the blanket but Mulder shook his head. She got in and he went behind her. She shifted closer to him. She felt him through the sheet. His half-hard cock aligning perfectly between her ass-cheeks.

“Sorry.” He moved his hips away from her behind.

“No, it’s okay.” She followed his body. “It’s a perfectly normal reaction. I would be worried if you didn’t have one.”  
  
His arms went around her again. One of her hands peeked out from inside the blanket to grab his fingers. “You tell me if I make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not Mulder. And you never do.”  
  
They fell asleep again. While she moved around, she untangled herself from the sheet and ended in Mulder’s arms without anything between them. Just skin against skin.

Scully looked down between them when she felt his penis resting on her thigh. Her eyes went to his face, he was asleep. She couldn’t see it well but she added it to her mental pictures of naked Mulder.

Her eyes stayed on his face whilst her hand sipped down his stomach. A single finger traced up his length. She felt some veins and soft, hot skin. Feeling bold, she wrapped her palm around the swollen head.

His lips opened and a tiny, sleepy groan escaped. Her hand went up and down slowly with some pressure. Mulder’s eyes opened. He was a bit confused.

Was it a lucid dream? He looked down to find a hand pleasuring him just right. His eyes squinted. Was he dreaming about Scully again?  
  
”I’m real.” He made the question out loud or she could read minds. “I told you it didn’t bother me.” Mulder slipped his hand from her waist to grab her ass. He groaned her name with his eyes closed.

Her hand left his penis to wrap her arm around him. Mulder tipped his head down to meet her lips. No bees or anything related to them. She opened her mouth and breathed against his mouth before devouring him.

His chest made contact with her soft breasts. Her nipples hardened, even more, when their tongues battled.  
  
Mulder moaned when she rolled on her side and thrust her ass against him. She moved one of her legs forward and bent it at the knee. She gave him an amazing view of her slit. Her hand went between them to grab at his penis. Scully moaned when his head peeked inside her.

“Shh, we need to be quiet.” His lips nipped at hers.

“I think they’re watching us, might as well give them some audio. I can’t promise anything.”

Mulder grinned and kissed her again. His hand cupped her breast. His fingers teased her nipple by pinching it. His hand rested on her thigh as he pushed inside her. Scully gasped audibly and looked back at him. She wore a wicked smile on her lips.

Every thrust made the bed creak under them. The sheets that once covered them were halfway to the floor. Her hand had gone between her legs. He replaced her hand. Mulder licked his fingers and touched her right where she wanted.

“Oh Mulder, yes.” Their spooning position helped him get better access to her neck. He nipped and licked under her chin.

Somehow, their orgasms aligned. Scully shuddered and tensed in his hold. Mulder groaned, bathing her insides with his ejaculate.

They stayed in the same position, still joined. She sighed in contentment when his arms secured her even more to his body. His whole hand covered one of her breasts.

Not long, the door opened and a nurse with warm clothes for both of them came in. They were going back home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on social media!  
specialagentpao (twitter)  
damn-mulder (tumblr)
> 
> i accept prompts! :)


End file.
